Cinders Confusing Day
by Zoroark7102
Summary: A trainer has come to some troubles, his Braixen Cinder is not feeling well. She has a stinging sensation in her abdomen and is extremely warm. But he does not know what the problem is, a fever? a stomach bug? the flu? But he finds out what it is, and its more surprising than any kind of sick he could think of. Read to find out...


The cold early evening, early spring air blew through my brown hair as I briskly made my way down the street. I was freezing cold, probably should have worn more than just sweatpants and a hooded sweatshirt. But the thought of Cinder being home alone made me hasten my pace. Cinder is my braixen, she is cute, cuddly and always wants to be with me. We sleep, eat and do everything together. The reason I am out so late is that I went to the store to grab a few first aid cold packs for her. Recently, she has been really warm, like a lot warmer than usual. She has been complaining about how there is this uncomfortable stinging feeling in her abdomen. She sometimes curls up into a ball and silently lays there, I try to comfort her anyway I can, but it just does not help. She is in such a state of discomfort that she sometimes pees where she lays, but only a tiny bit. Now, I am literally opening the door to my house, it seems that my mother is not home yet, well it is Friday she won't be home until around midnight. Then I quietly closed the door behind me and locked it. I walk over to the kitchen table and take out the cold packs, then place them down. I take the plastic bag and put it in the cupboard above the garbage can. Then I grab the cold packs and make my way upstairs to Cinder. The stairs are a bit creaky, but it's fine, the house is over one hundred years old after all. So yeah that's an excuse for the loud stairs. I make it to the second floor and take a right, into my room. I push my bedroom door open slowly, I see Cinder curled up into a tight ball on my bed. I can hear her heavy breathing all the way across the room. I step into the room and make my way over to the other side to my bed, and rub the side of her face. She turns to me and smiles wearily.

"Mama, I'm sorry for taking me so long at the store. The checkout lines were horrendous," I said to her as she tried to push herself up into an upright position, then I grabbed her little white paw and helped her up.

"It's okay Master. I'm just happy that you are home now." replied Cinder as she looked up at me. I smiled in response, then i see a little wet spot on the bed. Her eyes follow my gaze to the spot and her ears droop. Then I pet the top of her head.

"Oh it's okay, Cinder. You are hurting, it is just a little mistake. Plus, i put on the blankets i don't really use on the bed incase you had any more accidents," I stated as I continued to pet her head. She smiled once again, then looked away. I stopped petting the top of her head. "Um, So, did the stinging go away at all?"

"N-no, it actually got worse. Sometimes I am able to make it go away, but when it comes back its double what it was before," Stuttered Cinder as she moved around probably from the uncomfort of the stinging. Then I stood up and took the two cold packs from off the bed.

"Well, how about I take one of these cold packs and wrap it in a thin cloth. Then you can put it on your forehead and if you want I could cuddle with you for a bit," I said as I started for my bedroom door. Then all of a sudden Cinder spoke again and I turned my head towards her.

"M-Master, it, it is not my Abdomen that stings…" muttered Cinder as she looked from me to the ground then back. She was tapping her paws together impatiently and had a look of doubtfulness on her face.

"It's Okay Cinder, you can tell me if you want," I said as I turned my whole body around to face her. She looks up at my face and shakes her head.

"N-n-never mind, I-i will tell y-you later. Maybe…" stuttered Cinder as she looked down at her paws. I nodded the turned around once more and exited my room. I walked a little ways down the hallway to the bathroom and grabbed a small wash cloth. Then i took one of the cold packs and squeezed it, to activate the cold part. Then I wrapped it in the cloth and made my way back to my room, leaving the second cold pack on the bathroom counter. I walk back into my room and push the door closed behind me. Cinder glances over at me then back down to her paws. I walk over to my bed and sit down in front of Cinder. I hand her the cold pack, she shakily takes it from my hand then presses it to her forehead. While she holds the pack to her forehead i take off my shoes and socks, then sit down indian style on my bed. We sit there in a somewhat unsettling silence for a few minutes. Then Cinder removes the cold pack from her forehead and places it on the bed. I first look at the cold pack, then up at Cinder. She is looking directly into my eyes. Then she inhales and again looks down at her paws. "It stings so, so much Master. I can make it go away for a little while, but it, it just comes back after I make it go away Master. Each time it comes back faster and faster…"

"Cinder tell me what stings." I say worried that it could be something really bad. She has been like this since the beginning of the month, tomorrow is the last day of it. She just continues to stare down at her paws, moving them around. "Please." She suddenly stops moving her paws around, then exhales.

"O-o-okay Master. I uhhh, ummm. T-this is w-what stings…" Cinder mutters, then she moves her fur skirt and separates her legs. I feel my face grow red as my eyes meet her vulva. I swallow and release a shaky breath. Then I look up at her, her head is facing downwards with only her eyes on me, i can faintly see blush under her eyes. "I d-dont know w-why it s-s-stings. B-but the o-only way I-i can get rid of t-t-t-the stinging is i-if i touch myself."

"O-o-oh." I stuttered as I tried to keep my eyes on her face and away from her women hood.

"B-but it d-doesn't help that m-much anymore a-a-and it stings so bad…" said Cinder as she trailed off and blushed even more then before, as she started to shake badly. "W-w-what I a-am trying to a-ask is, can y-you h-help me?" The second those words left her lips I felt my skin crawl from embarrassment and I started to shake also.

"Wait, d-do you m-mean you w-want me t-to…" I said as I semi-glanced down at her vulva as it slowly opened and closed releasing a sweet and warm air from it. Then I looked back up. She nodded. I swallowed once again and spoke. "I-i don't k-know, it i-is something y-y-you would a-ask someone y-you love to do for y-you."

"I know…" replied Cinder as I watched her glance away again over at the wall near the closed door. If I was not already blushing before, I would definitely be blushing now because of her statement. "T-that i-is why I am a-asking y-y-you." I both feel embarrassed and flattered, for being the one she loves. I take another deep breath then I scooch a bit towards Cinder. Then she made eye contact with me again.

"C-can we c-change position? I w-would f-f-f-feel a bit more c-comfortable i-if maybe I-i could l-lean a-a-against y-you." Cinder Stuttered, but she still kept eye contact with me. I nodded then I got off of my bed. I took the pillows and posted them up against the head of the bed. Then I gently sat behind Cinder, she tried to push herself up onto my lap, but again had trouble moving. So, I wrapped my hands around her small waist and slowly brought her onto my lap.

"Is it o-ok if I w-wrap one of m-my arms around y-you?" I asked as she leaned her back against my chest. She nodded, then I took my left arm and wrapped it around her. Then she grabbed ahold of my arm that is now wrapped around her and squeezed it passionately.

"I,..I am r-ready Master. Y-you can t-touch me n-now." Cinder stated, i could hear her breathing become fast from anticipation. I move my head so it is right next to the right side of Cinders face. Then I slowly and hesitantly move my right hand down in between her legs. I can feel the intense heat radiating off of her warm women hood. I swallow once more, then I move my hand again. This time my index, middle, and ring fingers make contact with her soft lips. I can feel that they also have fur on them, the fur is warm with her fluids. Her warmth is bombarding my hand, making me shake a bit more. I take a deep breath, then a put some pressure on to her lips on either side of her vulva. Then I move my fingers up and down her lady lips, at a relaxed pace. I hear an unsteady breath leave her, it is filled with pleasure. I feel a smile crawl across my face once more as I massage Cinder. I stop for a second and take my thumb and index finger and give her right lip a light pinch. She releases a cute gasp of pleasure and her grip tightens on my arm. Then I go back to rubbing her. She then takes her right arm and places her paw on the right side of my face.

"I-i-i w-w-want you t-t-to put your f-fingers in m-me." panted Cinder as she dragged her soft paw down my face then back up it.

"Ok, m-my sweet m-mama," I respond and slowly make contact with her hot flesh between her furry lips. Her warm fluids cover the tips of my fingers as I play with her. I move them across her in a slow rotating motion, I feel her inner lips move and quiver ever so slightly. Then I come across a little bump at the top of her vulva, I start to roll it in between my index finger and thumb. I feel her grip tighten even more on my arm and she starts rubbing her face against mine. I feel her love course through me as she pressed her face against mine. Then I push my index and middle finger into her actual vagina and start to move at an increased pace, to get her what she wants and needs. Her canal was extremely soft, it was also comfortably warm. I move my fingers in and out of her, with her fluids dripping out of her and running down her rump. I listen to her steady and somewhat loud panting. The pleased cooing from Cinder was adorable and arousing. I feel my manhood slowly become hard and press against Cinder through my sweatpants. I ignore it and continue massaging Cinders vulva, every now and again going from her Lips to her canal to the inner lips. I continue this for a few more minutes when suddenly Cinder giggles then lets out a long lustful breath. "What is so funny Cinder?"

"I c-can feel y-you poking m-me in the b-butt." Sighed Cinder with a pleased tone in her voice. I blush again and try to move my erection away from Cinders behind. "N-no, there i-is no n-n-need, it m-makes me feel t-tingly in a g-good way."

"Oh, okay," I replied with a smirk, then force my manhood to press against her some more. She squeezed my arm and let out another pleased gasp. I put my index and middle fingers back into her canal and move them around simultaneously. I feel her canal moving, tightening and loosening with each slow breath she took. I take my ring finger and gently wiggled it into her as well. In response, I got a little squeal. I started to move them around slowly when suddenly Cinder started to pant loudly and started to push against my fingers. She does this for a few moments then I slowly pull them out and rub her lips ever so slightly. I then remove my fingers from her lips and bring them up to eye level. Then I rub my fingers together, then I move them away from each other, with little strings of her fluids sticking to my fingers. "Your w-women hood smells s-so sweet. I-it makes m-me wonder..."

"Wonder w-what…" Cinder started to say, then I brought my fingers up to my face and licked them. Then I brought my hand back down to her vulva and cover my fingers in her sweet nectar again, then brought them back up to my mouth and licked it up once more. I hear a little coo from Cinder and she starts rubbing my face with her fuzzy paw again.

"I w-was right, it does t-taste sweet," I replied as I started moving my hand down to between her legs a third time. I was an inch away from her lips when she stopped me.

"Master, it f-feels so g-g-good when you t-touch me. B-but the s-s-stinging i-is not going a-away at all n-now. I think m-my body,... wants m-m-more then j-just your f-fingers." Pants Cinder as she gently caressed my face. I feel a wave of blush wash over me and I start to tremble a bit.

"Cinder, i-i don't k-know if w-we should. I d-don't know h-how I did not s-see it before I s-started to help you. But y-you are i-in heat, and I…" I started to say when one of Cinders fingers is placed on my lips and she shushes me.

"Ever since i-i turned i-into a Braixen last s-summer, I have wanted t-to be w-with you. S-so no Master, i-its not j-just t-this, whats it c-called… heat t-that is talking, Ever since I b-became a B-Braixen, I have w-w-wanted you t-to make me a-a Delphox. If y-you catch m-my drift." Panted Cinder as she rubbed my arm and face simultaneously. Then she smirked and let out another lustful breath. "Also, i-i can t-tell, I a-am not t-t-the only one t-that is e-e-excited." Then she pressed her butt down onto my lap, making my manhood poke her even more. I gasp when she does and I feel a pang of pleasure. She giggles again. I think about this whole ordeal for a minute, then I come to a conclusion.

"O-o-okay, M-Mama," I said as I moved my left hand up and down her right side, letting her soft yellow fur glide between my fingers. She caresses my face and exhales loudly.

"O-okay, what h-handsome?" Cinder asked as she pressed her back against my chest and she brought her right paw up and started playing with my hair.

"Okay," I started to say as I brought my right hand up to her face and took her chin into it. "To making this hot Braixen, feel like a sexy Delphox." She then lets out a little "oh" and smiled, then lowered her right arm and released her grip on my left arm. I also let go of her chin "How would you like to do this?"

"Mmmm, I-i like t-this new c-courage I h-hear in y-your voice," Replies Cinder as she starts to pant loudly again. Then she has this look of deep thought on her face for a few seconds, then she smiled. "I w-want to lay o-on my b-back." I nod, then got off of the bed. When I turn around she is sitting up looking at me, panting very faintly with her little tongue just barely poking out of her mouth. I smile, reach behind her, then move the pillows back against the bed. Then I get back onto my bed on my knees in front of Cinder. I stare into her eyes and she stares back, as I slowly wrap my hands around her waist and push her down against the bed.

"How is this Mama?" I ask is as I stand on my knees in front of her. She coo's loudly with a smile on her face. Then I slowly go over her on my hands and knees. Her small, thin, fur covered body lays beneath my body. We are almost face to face. Then she glances down between our bodies and sees my manhood through my sweatpants.

"O-o-oh Master, it l-looks r-really b-big," She Stutters in anticipation, with her face burning with blush. I blush at her comment and smile again. Then I reach down with my left hand and start to pull down my sweatpants by the leg. She watches as I do so with sharp breaths escaping her every few seconds. Then I go back onto just my knees and use both my hands to take my pants off, my underwear comes with them. Then my manhood comes out, Cinder looks at it in awe and starts to pant really loudly. "C-c-c-c-can i-i-i t-touch i-it?" She asks as she quivers and looks from my face down to my erection then back at my face.

"A-anything you want C-cinder." I replied as my stuttering comes back, goodbye to that bit of secureness I tried to keep. Then suddenly I feel her soft paw wrap around my shaft. I let out a loud breath as she touched me. Then she retracted her arm and she placed both her paws on her face and rubbed it.

"I-i-i cant w-wait any m-more, p-put it i-i-in me M-Master!" Cinder Squeals as she stares at my manhood. I get a bit startled by the sudden loudness but am not fazed by it. I go down onto my forearms and knees now, and I shake my pants off with my feet then kick them away. My shaft is only inches away from her warm Vulva. I can feel the heat coming out of her like a blast furnace. I extremely hesitantly move it closer to her, when it suddenly makes contact. Both me and Cinder jump a bit. Her warm fluids touch my tip and send a shock wave of pleasure through me. Cinder's panting is now at a constant pace. Then I look down at myself, take my right hand and bring it down to my erection. I take it into my hand and then glance back up at Cinder.

"Are y-you r-r-ready to b-become a D-Delphox Mama?" I ask as I rub the side of her face with my left hand. She takes her right paw and grabs my left hand, then she takes her left paw and bites it, then nods. I look at the cute, innocent expression on her face as she continues to look down in between us, then move my attention back to the action. I slowly start to rub my tip against her lips, receiving small coo's from Cinder. Then I use my erection and push her lips aside, making contact with her inner lips. She jumps again and looks me in the eyes.

"Y-y-your m-manhood is k-kind of c-cold." Cinder said around her paw she was biting on, she also tightens her grip on my hand.

"Ummm, I-I-I am s-sorry." I replied, unsure of what else to say. She shakes her head.

"N-no, d-don't apologize. I-it actually m-m-makes t-the stinging go a-away." Cinder states giving my hand a loving squeeze. I lean my head down and rub my face against the left side of hers. Cinder coo's once again in response, then I go back into my prior position. I continue rubbing my manhood against her inner lips, they are quivering again. Then she lets out a little moan. "W-when are y-you going t-to put it i-in m-me?!"

"Whoa, M-mama. Y-you are sure g-g-getting f-feisty." I say as I look at her a bit surprised. She shys away and lets out a sad coo.

"I-i am s-sorry. It s-starting to f-feel like b-burning n-n-now…" Mutters Cinder as she impulsively rubs her vulva against my erection.

"N-no, I'm s-sorry, i'm the o-one taking m-my sweet a-ass time. How a-about we g-get this love m-making process s-started, s-shall we?" I say as I press my erection against her inner lips. She releases a sexy breath, smiles, then nods. I slowly move my erection down to the opening of her canal, along the way pressing my tip semi-hard against her inner lips. Then I start to try and push my manhood into her gently. Her warm vaginal opening is pressing against all sides of the tip of my erection as I try and push myself into her. She lets out a few little squeals and moans as my erection tries to enter her. I apply a bit more force and start to use my hips now, but I don't want to accidentally hurt her. "C-cinder I s-seem to be h-having some t-trouble here."

"D-don't h-hesitate Master, press a-against m-me as i-if you w-were a m-male Delphox t-that smelled my h-heat. Take m-me with both that and t-the love you h-have f-for me." Cinder moans as she lets her tongue hang out of her mouth. I nod then push a tiny bit harder and I feel myself start to slowly slide into her vulva. She closes her eyes tightly and bites her paw a bit harder as I slide into her. Suddenly my manhood stops sliding into her with less than half of it in her. She glances down at it panting hard. "H-how b-big is that t-thing? I-it feels s-so g-good, but i-it also h-hurts…"

"I-i think it i-is s-six and a h-h-half inches…" I say as I release a shaky breath. She smiles and removes her paw from her mouth.

"O-ooh." Sighed Cinder with the sound of bliss in her voice. Then she lets out a giddy giggle. "I-i cant w-wait t-t-to feel all of i-it in me."

"Soon, m-mama. Very soo…" I start to say when she interrupts me.

"Push M-Master, PUSH!" She exclaims through sudden heavy breathing. "I-i w-want to see that h-h-horney Delphox I k-know thats i-in you! " I get a bit startled but comply. I apply more pressure, now only using my hips. I let go of my manhood, move my right arm up to Cinder and lean onto its forearm as well. Then I push, but a bit harder than intended and I feel myself slide into her at a fast pace, feeling something give away in her. Abruptly Cinder lets out a long, drawn-out moan, that is mixed with both pleasure and pain. My manhood goes deeper into her canal, first halfway, then three fourths, then the whole thing. Both Cinder and I are panting now, almost in sync.

"S-s-s-so, w-when d-d-did my s-sweet little m-mama, learn t-these bad w-words?" I ask through sharp pants of pleasure. She smiles and makes an innocent little coo. I roll my eyes and smile even more. I feel the pressure of her tight womanhood around my manhood, and the warmth from it also. I take my right hand, bring it over to the left side of her face and rub her cheek. She smiles and coos happily "W-well, i-if you a-are not g-going to answer m-my first q-question, h-h-h-how about t-t-this one? D-do you w-w-want me t-to s-start, uhhhh, t-thrusting?"

"Y-y-yes Master, ohhhh." Cinder moans as I comply. I slowly pull my hips back, pulling my manhood most of the way out of Cinders canal. Then I gently thrust at a decent speed, as I feel myself slide into her slick women hood. She let out another cute moan as I pressed my pelvis against hers. I pump my hips at a slow and calm pace for a while as Cinder inhales and exhales long drawn out breaths. I feel my heart racing as my manhood entered and exited her vulva, I was also starting to sweat. I felt a feeling arising inside of my manhood as I continue pumping my hips. It takes a second to remember what the feeling was, but then it hits me. I am going to climax, well it's still pretty far off but still.

"W-w-whats wrong C-cinder?" I ask as I slow my pace and look at Cinders face. Her eyes are somewhat red, with tears in the corners of them, but from the sounds, she is making, it's not from pain. She grins as she moves back and forth from my slowed down humping.

"N-n-nothing is w-w-wrong. S-s-something g-g-good is going t-to h-h-h-happen s-soon, I can f-f-f-feel it!" Exclaimed Cinder as she tightened her grips on my arms. I slowly increase the pace, this lasts for a few minutes until Cinder starts to pant and moan violently, she is going to climax. I can feel her women hood quivering aggressively with each thrust, I can also feel myself getting closer to the edge. I feel her slick, tight, vulva moving around and the heat from it increasing even more. She opens her mouth wide and lets out more loud moans, as she lets her tongue hang out of her mouth. I started pumping my hips faster and a bit harder. I feel my manhood slamming against the end of her canal and against her womb. Pleasure is slowly starting to become more dominant in me and I start panting myself.

"I a-am g-g-g-g-going t-to move p-position. O-o-o-okay?" I stutter as I start to breathe heavily. Cinder nods her head, then I get off my forearms and I put my left arm behind her head. Then I take my right arm and put it behind her back, in a sort of hug like position. Then without me saying anything, she takes her legs out from under me and sticks them straight up. Then they lean against my hips. I look down at her long sexy legs and release a playful growl. I do all of this while humping her. She giggles through her moans and pants. Then she reaches up and puts her tiny paws onto my back and pulls me down on top of her. Then she moves her legs up further onto me. I continue to pump vigorously as Cinder rubbed her face against mine, cooing loudly. When all of a sudden she starts to moan loudly again and I feel her vulva start to convulse around my manhood. I thrust even faster trying to get both Cinder and I the climax we want. Then Cinder ejaculates, I feel her fluids spray out of her onto my pelvis. The moan she made was so high pitched and cute that it made me smile even more, but I felt myself coming close. But I stop for her, I feel her warm fluids run down my inner thighs and the sweet aroma of her climax fills the room. I take a few deep breaths in to take in her sweet, sweet scent. I feel her clutching my back with clenched fists as she breathes heavily while her orgasm subsides slowly. She opens up her teary eyes and looks over at my face.

"W-w-why did y-you stop? I-i am still b-b-burning u-u-up, p-please g-g-g-give me y-your seed!" Cinder half exclaimed as she buried her face in my neck. I start thrusting once again at a fast pace, with my pleasurable sensations coming back quickly. I feel her soft canal rub my manhood as I hump her. The feeling grows stronger and stronger as I pump my hips faster and faster. I can feel my erection pounding against her womb again, this time, however, I am not going to have to stop. Cinder's panting is still dominantly heard over my quiet panting. Suddenly she starts grooming my neck with her soft little tongue. I feel a warm, tingly feeling come over my face as she does so. But I keep my pace, then I feel it. I feel myself reaching the edge, practically there. I start to slam my pelvis against hers, getting every little bit of pleasure I can get. I don't want to hurt her by accident, but at the same time, i just can't help it. I'm the horny Delphox she said was in me. Then all of a sudden I feel myself climax, the intense pleasure washes over me as I thrust the last few times. I feel my seed shoot out into her womb and she seems to feel it as well, a little moan of pleasure and relief leaves her mouth. I moan as I slowly finish planting my seed inside of her and I hear myself gasping. I gasp loudly as I collect myself, then I slowly push myself up. My face is less than an inch away from hers when I open my eyes. Her face was practically glowing red and she is breathing heavily. I smile out of breath, then Cinder opens her eyes slowly and looks at my face. Then brings her paws up to the back of my neck and pulls my head down. She then closes her eyes, and her lips meet mine. The kiss is long and loving, her soft lips press against mine. We kiss for a few minutes, while we do so she rubs the back of my head and I rub hers. Then we stop, we both stare into each other's eyes as our breathing becomes stable. I feel my heart racing in my chest for her. I gently move my arms out from underneath her and go back onto my knees. I slowly remove my manhood from her vulva, I watch as some of my seed drips out of her and I blush some more. Then I slowly lay down on my back next to Cinder, then she curls up next to me and presses her face against mine. I see her place her left paw onto my chest and starts rubbing it through my hoodie and shirt. We lay in silence for a few minutes, until Cinder breaks it.

"Have you and, uhhhh, Willow done this before?" Cinder asked as she continued massaging my chest. I hesitate for a second, then I answer.

"To be honest, y-y-yes," I replied with a little shakiness in my voice. Cinder went quiet for a second, then nodded slowly. She smiled a small smile.

"Ok, I thought she was lying to me. W-well sort of, I thought s-she was, up u-until you r-r-removed your s-sweatpants." Stated Cinder blushing as she moved her head and placed it on my chest.

"I thought you would have reacted negatively," I said as I caressed her back. She shook her head.

"Well it depends, do you actually love me?" Asked Cinder as she rubbed her face against my chest.

"Of course I do!" I semi-exclaim in response, and I kissed the top of her head. She then rested her chin on my chest and looked at my face. She took her paws and placed them on my face. Then scooched forward to my face and kissed my cheek.

"As long as you love me truly, you can make all the love you want with Willow. Well, not all of it, you still have to save some for me." Whispered Cinder as she rubbed the sides of my face. I blushed and smiled, then I sat up. Cinder went on her knees next to me. I got up off of my bed and picked up my underwear and sweatpants. I put them both back on and turn back to Cinder, she is looking at me confused. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well, first off we have to clean off your mama parts," I replied pointing at her women hood, that was dripping my semen. She looked down at herself and blushed. I reach over to my side table and grab a few tissues. Then I bend over and wiped my seed off of Cinders lips and rump. She smiles shyly as I throw the tissues into my trash can, then I reach my hand forward towards her and she takes it. "Now, let's go get ourselves something to eat. Then we can go to sleep Cinder." We get up and start walking towards the door.

"Okay Master." Replied Cinder as she rubs her face up against my hand that is wrapped around her soft paw. I stop walking right in front of the door and look down at Cinder. Then I take my right hand and place my fingers under her chin, then guide her gaze to my face.

"Don't call me Master anymore, Cinder. I'm not that anymore, we are much more then just pet and Trainer now." I replied as I took a knee in front of her, still holding her chin in my right hand and paw in my left. She smiles and her face turns red once more.

"Okay,... Issaya." Says Cinder as she beams happily. I grin and stand back up as i let go of her chin. Then I open my bedroom door, and turn to the staircase. We start walking down the stairs together. "I-i-i Love you Issaya."

"I Love you Cinder, I love you to." I say as I gently rub her paw with my hand.


End file.
